Milly Miki:Who Knew This Could Happen?
by AliceLynnCullen
Summary: Milly Miki is a normal teen fan of Bakugan that magicaly gets transported into Bakugan! Total Dan and Runo shipper!
1. It begins

Random Bakugan story

**Random Bakugan story!! Sorry Holly M. and anybody else that doesn't like Bakugan, but I'm doing it. Enjoy!!**

July 15,2008

Again. I'm bored. Summer is awesome but it takes time and money. I

don't have money. Well at least not enough for fun. All I have is

Books, Music, and Bakugan Battle Brawlers. BMB, that doesn't stand

For anything else does it?? Who knows. We're driving to a magic

museum. Joy. Wait is that a gift shop? I prefer this than the exhibits.

You have got to be kidding me. A FREE magic guide. How geeky!!

I'll just get it and go home and get away from all magic, all the time.

I'm home!! Guess what?? There's a non-boredom spell in here, but what does it need?? It says here,

--Entertainment

--boredom

-- and a wish

Ok. Should be a piece of cake. But, will it make my wish turn into something I wish I never wished for?? NAH!!

Bye! ,

Milly Miki

**Like It? Remember- reviews make me happy. :)**


	2. It works WOW

Hope u love it

Hope u love it ! :)

July 16

Hey, now I'm ready for the spell. I got everything. OK.

I'll do it now. "My love, my care, be gone boredom. My life

will be like Bakugan." I said and I closed my eyes………….

Wait!! Where the heck am I?? I'm gonna faint.

A voice called to me. It said, "Miss, miss are you alright??"

I opened my eyes and recognized them. But, from where?

"Who are you??" I asked. " Well I'm Dan Kuso, part of the

Bakugan Battle Brawlers." he said. I fainted. When I woke up

he asked me for my name and I said my name, Milly Miki.

"Well, Milly lets get you a place to stay. OK?" he said. He

took me to a HUGE building and introduced me to his friend

Marucho. He lives here and is letting me stay as long as I

need to. He showed me my room. I said, "Wow Marucho I

love it! Thank again!" It was 9:03 not P.M., A.M.!! So I took

a walk around the block. I ran into… well, Alice! She didn't

talk though. Weird. Whatever. I tried to reach into my pocket.

I had no pockets!! I looked at my reflection in the

river. Oh. My. Gosh.

REMEMBER!! REVIEWS MAKE ME OVERLY HYPER AND EXCITED!! :)


	3. Oh My Gosh

A/N Sorry bout the cliffhanger

**A/N Sorry bout the cliffhanger.. I am really. Well enjoy and please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN OR BAKUGAN CHARACTERS!! :)**

……………. Look at me. This cannot be me. I have long blond hair, a

short black dress, and black boots that go up to my knees. This is not

me. Yet it is. I had a blue belt that had two pockets, I opened the first

one. My toy bakugan. I think. I took out my haos Dragoniod and said

to it," You know, this is so weird." I always talk to my bakugan like

they were real. " Not so weird for me Millexis." It said. I jumped up

and said," HOLY CRAP!! You can talk?? And HOW do you know

my real name??" " Your mom tend to say your full name when she

gets angry. Anyway… you are here for a reason, to kill Masquerade."

It said. "Isn't that a little harsh?? And shouldn't we talk to Dan first

anyway Doragon?? Oh.my.gosh. I just named you!!" I said, " Do you

like it? Doragon? DORAGON??" It didn't answer. So I went to go

find Dan. Found him, with Runo. So I walked over there and said,

"Hey Dan!! Thank for helping me." And I kissed him on the cheek.

Oh.My.God. I am SOOOOO dead.!! You could tell Runo was

REALLY angry. " HOW CAN YOU KISS DAN KUSO AND BE NEW

HERE!!" Runo yelled. " Chill Runo was just thanking him!!

OK??" I replied. We argued about what happened for about a half

hour more. God. This is crazy!! " Hey Milly!!" Dan said. " What?" I

replied. "You wanna battle??" He said. Oh. My.Gosh.

TTYL,

Milly Miki

**End Notes: Like it?? Please read and review!! Bye!!**

**-Crazy-earth-girl**


	4. Why Should I?

A/N: Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4!! YAY!! I'm doing about 20 chapters for this story. :) Enjoy and R&R!! :) :) :) Bye!!**

Why? Why should I even battle him?? Here are the reasons why:

1) I haven't even battled yet!!

2) Heck I haven't even been here for a hour!

3) I have not chance.

4) He'll do even better with the support from his one true love.

(coughcoughRunocoughcough)

" So are you in or what?" he asked.

I stood there confused.

" Milly, are you gonna battle?" He asked.

"Uh……." I said.

" Milly, is something wrong? Just please talk to me." He said.

" I think she is what you humans call shy." A voice said.

I looked up. My confused face turned into a smile. Everyone looked around.

" What was that?" Runo said.

" Well that's Doragon!" I said.

" Uh?" They said simultaneously.

I laughed and said ," Doragon is my Bakugan!"

" Cool! It's a Haos Dragoniod!! Hey Drago check it out!!" Dan said.

" Well, hello Doragon" Drago said.

" Hello to you to Drago." Doragon said.

I smiled and wondered, _should I tell them?_

**End Notes: Cliffhanger!! Yay! NOT!! I'm starting to read Twilight!! It rox! Please please review!! Bye!!**


	5. This Sucks

**A/N: I made this chapter kinda with the episode where Dan goes into the doom dimension.D enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan otherwise Dan might ACTUALLY have a brain. D**

I woke up. I could of sworn that something bad would happen today. Really bad. I found Dan and Runo! They were by the river, talking. I hope I don't mess things up again. I walked over. I interrupted Runo.

"Dan! Runo! I need to tell you guys something!" I yelled.

"What Milly?" Dan said.

I blushed.

"What the heck do you want Milly?" Runo said in a very serious tone.

I had second thoughts about telling them. Then, I noticed a piece of paper in Dan's hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, Masquerade challenged us." He replied.

"I'll come!" I said.

Well that was bad.

--

At the battle I watched and was amazed! Then suddenly it ended in a way, but the battlefield was still up.

"DRAGO!!" Dan yelled as Drago fell into the doom dimension. Then he ran for Drago.

" Dan!!" Shun and I yelled.

Tears were coming down my face. Runo cried too. Then the battlefield closed….

"Dan!" Runo yelled.

"Can we get him back?" I asked.

"The Doom Dimension is the after life of bakugan. There is no return for bakugan, or humans." Masquerade said. Then he disappeared.

Now I know I messed up. I think so anyway.

Sincerely,

Milly Miki

**End notes: R&R!! bye!**


	6. Ideas

A/N: FINALLY! I'm done with this chappy!! Yayyyy. Enjoy peoples.

I couldn't believe it. Dan was gone. I need to do something right? I love him! It's all my fault.

"Milly?"I heard someone call.

"Come in." I replied. It was Runo. I turned my head to my tears. "What do you want Runo?"

She looked confused, and unconfident. "I have an idea."

"Shoot." I replied.

"Um well we could go into the doom dimension and save Dan, then kill Masquerade!" Runo said.

I stood up then walked her way. I met her gaze and said, "No, you can't kill Masquerade."

"Uh!?! WHAT?! But.."

"But what? What if Masquerade was your friend? Would you kill them too?" I yelled. My tears blurred my vision for then. She can't..

"Leave Runo please. Let me think." I said. She left with a grimace on her once cheerful face.

That night was long and confusing in a way. I knew how the story ended. I won't let it end like that. Ever.

I woke up that morning with an idea. Crazy, but better than Runo's.

Much better.

As soon as I walked outside I ran to Runo's. I needed her connection with the brawlers. It was necessary.

I knocked on her house's door. "Hi Milly!" she exclaimed.

"Runo, I need your computer. I have an idea."

End notes: cliffhanger.. again. xD I will update in a few days. Trust me. : ) enjoy!


	7. Ideas Turn to Actions

A/N: Chappy 7!!! : ) yayy. SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't know who Masquerade really is. Soooo enjoy!! : ) I own nothing.

I sat down in Runo's chair near her computer. I logged on to the brawlers site.

"What _is_ this idea?" She asked.

"We will challenge Masquerade, save Dan, and not kill Masquerade." I told her.

"Oh. Ok." she replied. She probably didn't want to argue.

Everything was set up. I started filming.

"Hey Masquerade! I want to battle you after what happened to Dan! If I win you have to bring Dan back. If you win I will do what Dan did, go into the Doom Dimension. Got It?" I disconnected.

"Are you sure this will work?" Runo asked.

"Positive." I said. She nodded, and I sighed because I knew she didn't believe me.

That night I couldn't sleep. I never can when I'm nervous. Never.

I woke up to a note in my room. It was from Masquerade. It said,

_Milly,_

_It's nice to know that you'll do anything for Dan. I will battle you. Meet me at the harbor, at 3 O'clock today. Alone._

_~M_

I shuttered. I couldn't share this with anyone. Not the brawlers. I grinned. I needed them. But, they could cause me some trouble and obstacles in order to save Dan. I couldn't make up my mind.

Someone knocked on the door. I opened the door.

"Hi Marucho. What's up?" I said.

"Um, breakfast is ready in the dinning hall." He replied.

"Oh. Ok." I closed the door behind me and followed him.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

My expression changed completely. "Err, um no. Sorry. I just miss him." Dan…

"Oh yeah. Me too. He was so…" He started. "Stupid." He muttered.

I froze. He was stupid. He knew Runo loved him and then went for me. That liar. He hurt both Runo and me. Way too much. I stopped and ran the other way.

"Milly!" he cried out.

"Don't worry!! I have to do something now!" I yelled.

"Like what?" He yelled back.

"Apologize!" I yelled and ran to Runo's.

I rang their doorbell. Runo's mom answered.

"Hello!" she said.

"Where's Runo?" I asked.

"In her room…" she said.

"Thank you!" I ran inside to her room.

"Milly?" she exclaimed.

"Runo, I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I took Dan away from you." I said.

"I wouldn't say that!" Runo said.

"Yes you would." I glanced at the clock. 2:50!

"Crap. I got to go!" I ran out and sprinted to the harbor.

"You're late." Masquerade said.

I nodded. "I know." I looked up at her disguise. _Why would Runo want to kill Alice? _I thought.

"Let's brawl!" I yelled.

End Notes: I am updating as quick as I updated from chapter 6 to this chapter which is like two days. : ) yay!! ^_^


End file.
